gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Milliardo Morose
:“Kid, I’ve seen a lot things in my life, especially during my service in the Pendulum Wars, I’ve met a lot of hard asses, but this one (Morose)…is something else.” Billy (Chapter 29) Please Note: There may be spoilers concerning canonical events, and the story Snowblind. Biography Milliardo Morose is a former, disgruntled Gear, whom has been traumatized from the events following the Hammer of Dawn assault. Since then, he developed a vendetta against Chairman Prescott and the council for failing to protect the citizens of the COG alliance. Although little is known about his early years, his reputation has proceeded him during his stay in several penal institutions, including Jacinto Maximum Prison. The Gears :"I…have…responsibilities, to my fellow citizens…I…shall…be loyal to them…" :"I…shall…remain…vigilant and unyielding, in my pursuit of the enemies of the Coalition…." :"I…am…a…Gear!" :- Morose, scornfully reciting the Octus Canon Once a respected Sergeant during the early years that followed E-day, Morose was an efficient soldier, but was caught near the outskirts shortly after the assault of the Hammer of Dawn. He watched as the remaining citizens, and some of his men, burn alive from the smoldering. He and other survivors, returned to headquarters, distraught. Following intensive psychological evaluations, Morose was deemed mentally unfit to stay in the service. He, and others, became candidates for a new anti-depressant that was later deemed counterproductive, making Morose's condition worse. Shortly after being forced to resign, he began to start a political uprising, gathering some of his former squadmates and Stranded. He was incarcerated shortly afterwards and was subjected to "treatment" in a penitentiary. During his stay in prison, he was labeled as a bi-polar, sadomasochist, and was separated immediately from the other inmates to prevent him from instilling revolutionary ideas and fear into the populous. His whereabouts have been unknown since his release from prison, until recently during the events surrounding Port Farrall. Snowblind :"…Chairman Prescott broke the fundamental law of the Octus Canon…to protect the citizens of the COG alliance. Instead, they were sacrifices to the alter for the sake of protecting humanity…our fucking humanity…a sick joke that the COG uses to unite the world for their victory over the Locusts." :"...we vow to serve justice to the coward, Prescott and the others whom were responsible!" :- Morose After a few weeks during the COG's stay in Port Farrall, dispatched squads, investigating attacks on their outposts were being ambushed and decimated by an unknown insurgency. With the attacks becoming more frequent, ten squads are deployed by Raven's to hunt down pockets of Locust resistance and locate the Stranded insurgencies surrounding the area. Shortly after deployment from Fort Block, Sigma squad uncovers a militia, headed by Morose and a handful of some disgruntled Gears, to be primarily responsible for not only the attacks on the COG outposts, but is also responsible for the decimation of several Feral clans and countless Gear squadrons, including six that were deployed with Sigma. During the battle in Glacier Valley, Morose came close to annihilating the COG forces by diverting them out in the valley long enough to submerge them in a snowstorm, until Colonel Hoffman signaled additional Feral forces to flank Morose's militia, bottling them between the COG forces and the Feral's napalm attack. Morose's "insurrection" was soon put to an end, but not without some repercussions, just as he originally engineered it to be. Although his motives appeared to be for the sake of vengeance, it is later speculated that he may have uncovered something that no one was supposed to know, which may have originally contributed to his incarceration, so that anything he could say would be discredited. Songs of Sirens *Please note: This will contain spoilers for Songs of Sirens. Shortly after the Battle of Glacier Valley, Morose was found dead, allegedly hunted down and killed by the Harpies, a ruthless militant Feral clan, led by the matriarch, Tamar. His body was eventually gathered and taken back to Fort Block where he underwent and autopsy in search for what truly killed him. During the mass exodus to Vectus Island, his body was loaded up on ice, and taken to the Vectus Morgue, just underneath Vectus Hospital. There, he was put under the watch of Dr. Peter Ramses, formerly field medic Sergeant Ramses. Ordered by Hoffman to continue his inquiry on the overall autopsy, Ramses took it upon himself to embalm and preserve Morose’ corpse for other reasons, in the event that certain issues involving some conspiracies may come to light. In the process, Ramses discovered that Morose ingested a memory card shortly before his death. He removed the memory card, which was placed in a small plastic compartment before ingestion, and handed it to Hoffman, keeping the intel between the two to avoid possible repercussions that may follow depending on the information on the card. Fearing that Morose may have uncovered something that was supposed to have been classified, Hoffman then ordered the doctor not to discuss the whereabouts of Morose’ corpse, or the card in which was removed from his stomach contents. ''-In progress-'' Personality & Traits Labeled as bipolar, sadomasochist, Morose had become what his psychiatrist referred to as an unstable, lethal weapon, completely unpredictable, tactful, sadistic, and intelligent. Although once respected by military personnel, his sudden change in demeanor was said to have been derived from acute stress disorder, while plummetting into severe mood swings following his resignation. Notable Quotes :"So…tell me Gear…what has Chairman Prescott done for you?" :- He asks a captured Gear before executing him. :"Until we meet again soldier…in hell…" :- Morose says to Sergeant Harley of Gamma Four, before executing him. :"Do not mock me…I know damn well that one of them has touched you," :- Morose sneers at Raven for trying to play ignorant. :"I know that I am a man of many things, but I am not a liar," :- Morose corrects Raven after she accuses him of being untruthful. :"Stranded are like dogs. Some are obedient, and can be trained...others are just a hindrance and must be removed." :"Do I have your attention now, Colonel?" :- Morose gloats to Colonel Hoffman during the Battle in Glacier Valley. :"I've had just about enough of you." :- Morose sneers at Sergeant Mataki before knocking her out. :"Fenix was incarcerated because he was the next of kin of a brilliant scientist, who knew too much…" :- Morose elaborates on one of the primary reason for Marcus' imprisonment. Category:Characters Category:Stranded